The Operator
by TakumiEzio
Summary: The story starts with a 21 year old, Brandon O'Malley, who finds himself in alone in a snow-covered land. He eventually finds another living being, Tigis, by chance due to an accident. Along their travels, he'll meet Lydia, which he falls in love with. As he travel, he will meet a entity of darkness. The story will unveil unexpected romance...and suspenses.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

10 AM. Friday.

"God, what time is it outside? Its frickin' dark outside." My eyes felt like a coffin that hasn't been opened for eons. Pushing my blanket aside, I decided to get up and check the time.

"What the hell? It's 10 AM, and its dark like midnight outside?", I said. "These days get weirder and weirder. My clock is probably dead."

Deciding to think about the problem later, I limp across the room for the door to be found it's locked.

"How the heck is it locked? The door can only lock from my side of the door."

Then I noticed that I can push towards the door but barely making a distance, I found out that someone barricaded my apartment door. I got my old metal baseball and start slamming the door with my shoulder first to test it. Barely a scratch, I thought. I took the bat and go into a batter's position.

"Batter UP!" I yelled. And then I took a full swing onto the door just to be found that my bat broke. Oops, I probably slam the door a bit stronger than I probably was intended to. But on the bright side, I made a hole in the door. I noticed that the person who barricaded my door was either meant as a joke or a threat because they used quality wood to block my door.

Grabbing my jacket from the floor, I kicked the blockade to loosen the wood up and used my hand to push it away. After a series of kicks and pounding the door, I managed to break the blockade. Stepping outside my room, I just remembered that I had to return my library book which was overdue for a couple of weeks. Hurried, I quickly went in, grabbed the book, and ran down the corridor to the elevator. I pushed the button thus calling the elevator up. But then as it reached the floor below me, the electricity went out.

"What is up with today? First, some messed up dude blocked my door and now the electricity?" I talked to myself.

Standing in the darkness doesn't help me at all. I looked towards the right which was down the corridor; I saw the fire escape sign blinking on and off. Deciding that the apartment's rent here is cheap, the electric generator's probably broke down and the people downstairs are working on it; I head towards the fire escape and pushed open the door. Speed-walking down stairs really helps to reduce the normal walking time. By no time flat, I was at ground floor. To the odd of me is that, no one was at the reception. The door had the open/close sign attached to it, but on the other side, it would probably say close. This was regular but it doesn't usually happen like every certain day. I used the back exit as usual, and was greeted by light touches of frozen water.

"A blizzard probably hit last night, explaining why there was no one at the reception." I said to calm my anxiety down.

Moving like a normal person through 2 feet of snow doesn't help at all; instead I started thrashing the snow like a manic so I can get somewhere. Judging by the amount of snow, I know it's best to walk on the road since it should have paved by now. To my disappointment, the snow was piling up on the road like leaves on an autumn day. I looked down at my feet to retain some heat but then on the far left corner of my eye I saw a light orange colour. I turned my head to my left and noticed that there was a car accident. I panicked and sprinted for the accident, and there were corpse of bodies scattered around the accident. Scrounging into my pant pockets, I grabbed the phone but then I dropped the phone right into the velvet coloured snow. I swore under my breath and start digging for my phone. In a couple of seconds, I found the phone. Cleaning the phone's screen, I checked the reception. NO SIGNAL.

"What the hell?" I said. I start wandering the beautiful wasteland for signal but then my leg failed me as then I rolled down the hill, knocked unconscious seconds later. In my brain, it was seconds later that I woke up. Not in the wasteland but instead a room.

"Woo… Is it me or I just teleported here?" I muttered.

"No, you didn't. I brought you here." Someone said.

I looked at the direction from where the sound came from and I guy stood there. Probably in his late twenties, dark haired and well suited. It's one of those moments where you see a guy like this fighting zombies and picking up chicks from the street and into his vehicle then ride off into the sunset. Yeah, that moment is a result of watching too much movies playing video games.

"What's your name, boy? Every living human must have a name", said the person "So out with it."

I staggered first, thinking if I should tell him my name. A name is a man's identity. I shook it off and decided I should just tell him. After all, he did "saved" me.

"Brandon. Brandon O'Malley." I said.

"Name's Tigis. Well met, lad." He said, holding out a hand.

It would be rude to ignore it, so I just grabbed his hand and shook it. He then showed me around the place. Even though it's shabby and crowded, most of the stuff looks like it's expensive. Though I'm confused on how the hell I got here. I was even more confused on what the hell is going on. I haven't seen anyone, aside from him, all day. Maybe he knows what's going on. I aim on finding out the truth then I realized on how late it is suddenly. Being unconscious can make anyone lose track of time. Turning back to my room, I postpone the question to tomorrow. And decided to hit the night, and to get some shut eye. As I try to sleep, I wondered why is this happening to me. Was it when I decided to trick an old man to pay my water and electric bill or was it when I decided to cheat on my college exams and write down answers on my underwear. But before I even got the chance to think about it more, I fell asleep, scared and curious on what will happen tomorrow.

4 AM. Saturday.

Something woke me up. Something loud and nasty. Slowly walking towards the door, I reached for the doorknob and took a step into the darkness.

"Tigis should leave the lights on these corridors. If something happens, someone is seriously going to get injured." I whispered to myself.

I started walking down the corridor, looking around for any obstacles. After reaching an intersection, I found a light switch. I flipped the switch, hoping for some light. Instead, the light flickered rapidly before dying.

"Damn," I said, "the fuse downstairs probably shorted out."

With the wall as my helped, I'm practically blind here without its help. I walked down the path until I reached a door. The door opened a closet, and within it I found a bunch of cleaning utensils. The best thing I found in there was a flashlight and some batteries. After I inserted the batteries into the flashlight, I continued down the path. Down the path were more doors, all of them leading to unoccupied rooms. But at the end of the corridor was a door, labeled as "Power Control". As soon as I touch the doorknob (actually I didn't even touch it yet), I surge of electricity pulsed into me. I was knocked off my feet and landed a couple feet away. After that I didn't know what happened next. All I saw before blacking out was a figure. A figured that looked like a woman. But that was before I blacked out.

6 AM. Saturday.

"Get up! You little schmuck, what in bloody hell are you doing here?!" shouted someone.

The voice sounded like Tigis and as soon as I opened my eyes he was right there, kneeled and staring at me.

"Boy, you have a lot to explain to me," said Tigis "for starters, what the heck are you doing here?! You look like some mad scientist had a bad experiment."

"I heard something," I said, rubbing my head, "something loud. So I decided to take a look. All I remembered was that I touched the doorknob, went flying, and blacked out…. Oh, and there was someone standing in front of me. A woman, I think."

At first, Tigis stared at me and then he hesitated to say something. At the end, he just stood up and said,

"We've got to move, eh laddie. This place isn't safe anymore. Pack what is necessary and meet me at the door in ten minutes." Then he walked off.

My eyes were wide open. For one, what the fuck is going on. And two, I needed some answer really badly. I guess those question will have to be delayed. I got up slowly and walked to my room. Questions were dancing in my head, and my body aches like hell. I didn't have much; all I had was my coat, my phone and that overdue book. That reminds me, how did my phone survived the fall? Never mind. The more I wondered, the more my head aches. Taking all of my possessions, I walked down the hall again but this time with light. As I walked, I found a room with the label "Supply". Opening the door, I found food, water, and weapons. It had everything a normal person would need to survive an apocalypse. If I took some supplies, Tigis wouldn't mind. After all, it'll probably help him as much as its going to help me. I grabbed a backpack and stuffed it with food and water, spotting a Swiss army knife, and a compass, I grabbed both and put it in the bag. Then deciding that some protection would sound fine, I grabbed a machete and a gun. Checking the magazine, I took some extras.

"WE'VE GOT TO MOVE! WE'RE BREAKING DAYLIGHT HERE!" yelled Tigis. "YOU WASTED 3 EXTRAS MINUTES!"

Crap. I ran down the corridor as fast as I could and out the door. The condition outside was the same when I came out of my apartment the other day. We both exchanged looks until he threw at me a mask and an earpiece. I put the earpiece on and then the mask after that. Through the ear piece I could hear him.

"The mask is for the weather. A blizzard could hit anytime and the earpiece so we can communicate through the blizzard," said Tigis "C'mon, we've got to move into the city before night falls upon us."

This time I stopped him before we moved on. This time, I demanded answers.

"Before I move an inch, you are going to tell me what the heck is going on and where did everyone go," I said "or I'll stay here"

Tigis stared at me for a few seconds then he spoke,

"Ok. Fine. I'll catch you later then." Then he took off. My mouth was left open. Then I told myself, this is reality. Not a book.

"What the-? Hey! Wait up!" I yelled before I waddled off into the snow.

When I looked back, I saw that I wasn't staying at a abandoned hotel or such. But satellites relay station. What exactly was it relaying? Actually, what was Tigis doing at satellites relay station and what was he transmitting? Again, the questions were dancing in my head. By the time I was done thinking, we have reached the town. God its quiet like a ghost town. Tigis was yelling out something but as far as I'm concern he was just calling out to any "survivors". I decided to look behind us. And I saw it. A tall man wearing a suit, taller than any basketball player and worse, he doesn't have a face. I was staring at him. Then I hear a high pitched noise similar to a television that has no reception. I shook it off but when I looked back. He wasn't there anymore. I was a wee bit scared. But I refused to bow down to fear and I managed to catch up with Tigis. He was about to enter a hotel but before he did I asked something.

"Hey Tigis, have you seen a tall guy, wearing a suit and doesn't have a face? Have you?" I asked.

"Erm….Uhhh…. No. Why do you ask?"

"….Just wondering…. You know, I read a lot of…books…"

"Who reads books when there is the internet?"

"I read…well… Forget everything I said 1 minute ago."

Just great, another question has revealed itself and joins the parade in my head. And still no answers to help relieve myself. I'm starting to wonder if I would even get any answers. I followed Tigis into the old hotel and both us noticed that there was a blood stains on the carpet. My conscious tells me to run outside and hide in the snow but my body refuses and proceeds into the hotel. The lights in the hotel were flickering on and off constantly as we kept traveling into the darkness. Tigis said that we best split up and look around to cover more area. He headed into the kitchen as I proceed to the 2nd floor. When my foot landed on the first step, a blood curling scream cried out. My blood froze and a chill ran down my spine. I felt like screaming for my life like a girl right now. I took out the gun and continued up the stairs. My hands were trembling and my legs were shaking as I walk the 2nd floor. Every step I take, I feel the darkness surrounds and devours me. The floor boards of the hotel were creaking. It felt like it could break any moment and I would fall into complete and oblivious darkness. Then I felt someone breathing down my neck. It was cold. I didn't want to look back but my curiosity is etching to its limits and I had to take a peek. Behind me was the figure I saw earlier, tall man wearing a suit with no face. He was looking down at me and I was look at him when I hear all the in the 2nd floor goes on and the buzzing sounds that happens when an old T.V can't get any reception starts. Loud buzzing sounds. I was on my knees when I start hearing voices. Voices screaming for mercy. Then the void devours me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wake up on the floor. I can see my hands and body but everything is corrupted with darkness. How can this be real? How can I see even though everything is shrouded with darkness? Why is this happening to me? I wander around the place before meeting him again. I hear him inside my head. He is the Operator. I want to run even if the darkness will grabs me. I want to be as far away from the Operator so much. I decide to run but I couldn't move.

You can't run. You can't hide. This is the void. This is my home.

The Operator kept repeating those 4 lines. Those god damn 4 lines! Then suddenly he rushed towards me, my heart rate increases like a rocket, and then he grabs me and I felt like I was flying…

…Then I woke up where I was before. On the 2nd floor of the hotel. I ran down the stairs to meet Tigis. He was still in the kitchen. From my point of view, it felt like I wasted 20 minutes with the Operator. But from Tigis' view, he said it's only been 2-3 minutes since we split up.

"I found some medical supplies in here. C'mon, let's go upstairs and look for others." Tigis said.

In fear of being caught with the Operator, I stayed behind Tigis and followed him up the stairs. I pressed the elevator call button, and I hear the box travel down the chute. Then it stops, starts creaking, and then its slides down uncontrollably and collide with the basement's floor. The sound was immense and dust flew in all of directions. Then Tigis told me to don't move. I noticed it too. The floorboards were starting to crack. The dust flew in both of our eyes and I start rubbing it, trying to get the sand and dirt out of my eyes. That's when I lost control of my body and fell on my back. I look down my body and see that the floor was cracking at a faster rate.

"OK, TIME TO RUN!" yelled Tigis, "Get up mate! Time to run!"

Tigis tapped me and ran off for the stairs. While I got up as fast as I could and started running for the stairs, too. I felt like I was going to die and my leg ran as fast these two pairs can go. I jumped for the stairs as the floorboard broke beneath me. My hand managed to connect with Tigis' hand and he pulled me up.

"Thanks. Wouldn't make it without you." I said

"You're not welcome. The floorboards wouldn't start breaking if you didn't touch anything. Next time, hands to yourself." He said.

I felt like pushing him off the stairs and into the basement but that's when we heard another person's voice.

"Hello? Anyone down there!?" yelled the voice.

Me and Tigis looked at each other and I replied back,

"Yes there is in fact another person down here. Actually two! We're looking for other people too! Where are you?" I replied.

There wasn't a response but it came later on.

"4th floor! Room number 402!" yelled the voice.

"Stay put! We're coming up!" yelled Tigis, "Alright lad, let's go."

We walked up the stairs and noticed that this place is in shambles. The whole place feels like it's going to collapse any moment. Now I know why the city council wants to take this hotel down and put in a new one. I stepped on 1 step and my foot went right through it. The moment we reached the 4th floor, I felt a chill down my spine. I hesitated to move on, fearing that the Operator would come again. But then, it all fell away when a door opened and a girl came out the door. She's probably 19 from the looks of it. Long blond hair falls down her shoulder. I was hypnotized by her. Before I knew it, I was in a trance. A trance that was broken when she shouted at the both of us.

"HELP! My friend is sick!" She yelled.

Tigis rushed in while I just stood out there, still looking at her.

"Are you going to just stand there? Get inside!" She said.

I snapped out of the trance and walked inside the room. Hate to say this, even though the hotel from the outside looks like it's been eons, the rooms are really nice. I admired the room while Tigis when to see the sick. I decided that I can admire it later and when to help Tigis.

"What's seems to be the problem?" Tigis said.

"I don't know. Amy said she felt sick and when to take a sleep then she started groaning" she told us.

"Minor flu. Make her take some painkillers and drink a lot of water," I said, "I had this type of this too before. That reminds me… What's your name?"

"My name is none of your business" she said.

"I helped your friend, didn't I? At least tell me your name." I said.

"Fine. My name is Lydia" she said.

I put some thoughts into my head with that name. To be frank, I felt a connection with her the moment I saw her. But if I told her that I liked her suddenly, she'll probably smack me with a frying pan and tell me to get out. I'll keep quiet for now. But still…It feels that I know her from somewhere before. It's like I might have seen her before but didn't really noticed it.

"Hey. You still there, Brandon?" said Tigis, "Snap out of it dude. You're being delirious again."

"Yeah…Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit woozy. How's Amy?" I said.

"No thanks to your help, she'll recover fast. Let time to its thing dawg," said Tigis.

I don't know if Tigis was trying to be funny with the "dawg" thing or whatever he wanted. I got up to go see Lydia but the moment I do, there was a loud cracking sound. It sounded like someone is breaking down doors from across the hall. Then seconds after the sound, a voice would shout out,

"PEEK-A-BOO! I SEE YOU!"

That's just plain creepy. What kind of guy would shout out such a childish word? I quietly told everyone to be quiet or talk in whispers. I decide to go check outside but how? Before I felt like I was going to jump off a building. I guess being near Lydia made me feel brave and heroic but I knew that feeling would be the death of me.

"I'll go check outside. You guys don't move and don't make any loud noises. 'kay?" I said.

I went to my backpack which was near the door and checked for anything that wasn't lethal to use against the person. I should have known to pack a night stick or at least a tree branch. I opened the door and before I even walked out. Lydia said something to me that meant more than anything in the whole world.

"Just be careful, ok?"

Those 3 words (Not including the word "ok") made me felt strong. I never felt this strong before. Of course, it's not the physical type of strong instead it's mentally strong. I could smile and run back to hug her right there but I'm afraid she'll freak out, take out a frying pan, and knock me out. And far as I'm concern, my well-being is on the line here. How much time have I been knocked out? 3 times. 2 times on the same day! I just had enough. Back to the point, I smiled back and ventured back into the darkness from where I came from. The moment I stepped out, I saw the man. He just came out of the room right to the one our room was across. He and I were just staring at each other. I closed the door behind me slowly and walked to my left. He just walked to his right. And before I knew it, we both were at one of them Western standoff. I was unarmed but the guy…well he has a knife. The brave and heroic me was gone and replaced with the feelings anxiety and pressure. He could jolt for the room or he could jump at me. When I looked down for a moment and then looked back up, the man's expression was blank. He dropped the knife and was staring with those empty blank eyes towards me. Forget what I said before, this is just scary. Then I noticed that he wasn't staring at me, but instead he was staring at something above me. I was thinking that he was staring at my hair and thinks that it's the most scariest thing he had ever saw or something along that line. But that was my stupidity thinking. I mean, who's scared of a bad hair day? My hair is perfectly fine. Then I knew why he had that blank expression for 2 and half minutes. I knew what was going on. The Operator was behind me. I didn't dare look back. And I did look back, and yes, he was there. He looked at me like before but this time he just glanced down and then back at the guy. Then the moment I blinked, he disappeared. Turning around to see if the man was ok, he wasn't there too. Is he the source of the disappearance of everyone? But if he is, then why didn't he take me the moment he spotted me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tigis and Lydia came out to see what was going on and if I am okay. I told them what happened and everything. The Operator, the man, and how I experienced loneliness in the void (If I say "void", I meant the dimension where the Operator was from). Tigis just laughed at everything I said and told me that I had a vivid imagination. But Lydia followed me, word by word. And from the point that I see it, she's pretty freaked out. I wanted to hold her and tell her it would be okay. But still, I'm more afraid of getting frying paned that get abducted by the Operator. At that moment, I spotted Amy getting up. This is actually the first time I saw Amy. She had short pink hair and from her height and appearance, she's probably only 15 or 16, fair skinned and not that skinny.

"Lydia…Where's my tea? And what time is it? I feel really, really, **REALLY** bad. Worse than the time, I took drugs….Nah, I'm just kidding. I feel sick though," she said, "and who are these two idiots inside our room."

I felt like getting up and go "I ain't taking that smack from you", something along that line. But, hey! I'm a gentleman.

"Amy, these two people happened to come along and helped you. You should be thankful," Lydia said "They could've ignored you and went along with their business."

"Erm…our business is finding others. Haven't you noticed yet?" Tigis said, "Everyone in the town is missing. My theory is aliens. And the other guy, at first he said that everyone went to a parade and out of town. Then it changed to this 'Operator'."

I felt like screaming at him "ITS TRUE" but hey, I'm a gentleman. Maybe I should stop repeating that line. Anyway, Lydia and Amy had that face when I first discovered that there wasn't anyone around.

"Haven't you noticed that there isn't any phone reception?" I said.

"Yes. But I thought that was just some problems with the phone company." Lydia said.

Hey! I never thought of that before. She does have a point. But then I realized that why would ALL of the phone companies have problem on the same day? Did the satellite crashed or something? The questions started dancing once more and I felt like I'm getting nowhere. I turned on my phone, and the phone blinked up an urgent message "LOW BATTERY". I didn't mind, I just looked at the reception and my heart skipped a beat. There was a reception but barely. I got up and ran for the door, when I went out the door; I heard Lydia and Tigis shouting something. I didn't care and continued on, but I heard someone following me. I looked back and Lydia was following me. I yelled back,

"What are you doing? Go back to the room!"

"No! What are YOU doing?! It's not safe outside!"

"It's not outside! It's inside! We're in a building!"

"I mean outside of our ROOM!"

I ran all the way up to the roof and a cold breeze slapped across my face when I came out. And I thought it was cold down there but up here is like living in a freezer. I look at my phone and to my disappointment; the reception didn't rise up a single bar. Then suddenly, BOOP, it went up a bar, then down a bar, then up a bar, and down the bar, etc. I wanted to call the police or anyone that I knew instead my phone was all "nope, you ain't calling anyone" and the battery died. I wanted to fall on my knees and yell. But I had enough of this, I need to figure out my situation and clearly identify its solution. I sat down on one of the air ducts and looked up. I was actually thinking of sitting near the edge but then I was afraid someone would push me down or I'll slip and fall straight down. When I was about to relax and look at the clouds, the door slammed open and Lydia came out. She was sweating so much. I looked at her and was thinking, has she ever gone out to exercise?

"Hey Lydia…Have you ever gone out to do a bit of exercise?" I said.

She stared at me sternly. It looked like I may have upset her on that remark.

"You think I'm fat?" she said.

Uh oh…This may not end well.

"No, no. I mean…You seem like you have never ran before." I replied

The upset look on her face disappeared and was replaced with a caring look.

"Yes, I run around the park from time to time. But you can run fast, that's for sure" she said.

I was quite surprised. I mean I don't like coming outside my room. And I only come out when I need to get food or supplies or go downstairs to the reception and complain that the AC is too loud.

"Thanks. Actually I never liked to run." I said.

"Soooo…are you planning to jump off the hotel or something?"

I stared at her like I was like "are you kidding me?" The blank expression may have her a bit nervous.

"You ARE planning to jump, are you?!" she said, "Why you ignorant little piece-!" she scolded. It looks like she was planning to kick me.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! I'M NOT GOING TO JUMP! CHILL!" I quickly replied.

"Then come back to the room. If you are staying up here, at least be humane and don't jump" she said. Then later she walked off.

What makes her think that I might jump? I'm just sitting here. Geez, I lost my train of thought. I stood up and headed for the door. What's the point of coming up to the roof, waiting for reception with a dead phone for? Plus, it feels like -20 Fahrenheit up here. You know, I feel a change in the environment when I was walking back. I couldn't care less when I was excited and rushing for the roof. But now, I feel like the corridor got a lot smaller. I started feeling nervous and anxiety was building up inside me. I started sweating suddenly, and every step I take, it seems like I start walking faster, and faster; to the point, that it makes me feel like I'm jogging. When I made it to the room, everyone was staring at me. Tigis asked me: "Dude, why then hell are you sweating? Lydia said you didn't even break a sweat when you were running up those stairs. But you sweat when you walk?"

"It's hard to explain, so I'm not going to explain it at all." I said.

Then all of a sudden, we heard a loud explosion. All of us went to the window and looked where the sound was coming from. There were multiple explosions that periodically came after each explosion. Then Lydia realized what the cause of the explosion was…actually the source of it. There was a gas station right there but I was thinking. What sent it off? Then Amy said something that made me felt like I was in a movie: "LOOK! MILITARY JETS!"

Everyone had a blank face except Amy. I blinked a couple of times before stopping. Then I spoke:

"Does anyone know what was going on? Because there are military jets flying above us and they seem like they're going to drop some bombs on us."

Lydia was staring at me, Tigis got up to pack-up his stuff, Amy was looking at the jets, and I felt like I'm in a dream and things just get worse than before. The main question here is: What is going to happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As it seems that the question; "What is going to happen next", is going to pop up several times but the question does highlight the main topic here. Anyway, everyone started to pack-up…actually only Lydia and Amy. Me and Tigis just went through some of the belongings in the house and pick up any useful objects. The only useful items we found were some frozen food that can be heated using a campfire, if needed. It was around 2 PM when we were done packing our hacky sack, and we departed out of the freaky hotel. It was freezing cold outside unlike before. Colder than when I was on the roof. We walked in a single file line with Tigis leading. That way, all we need to do is just follow his footsteps instead of struggling to move around in the snow. After a couple minute of trekking around the town, I noticed that the temperature started dropping a lot faster. I told Tigis to stop, and when I looked back behind me…Lydia and Amy wasn't there. I freaked out and started panicking. Tigis told me to wait here and he'll go check but instead I insist to search for them. Tigis has done enough for me, if he didn't found me; I'll probably be frozen solid. I retraced our steps and sure enough I found them, on the ground. I shook Amy first and she regained conscious quickly, but when I shook Lydia; she didn't respond and her pulse is dropping. I told Amy to follow the steps and get to Tigis and find shelter. Amy ran off and I lifted Lydia up and carried her on my back. I limp to the path to find Tigis but it seems that they are already moving to find shelter. I kept following the path but the path is getting harder to spot, the snowfall kept getting harder. Then it hit me; a blizzard. I thrashed around the snow to move faster but it was too late. The blizzard struck the wasteland like there was no tomorrow. I dug the around the snow, putted Lydia, and then I covered us with snow. I hugged her as hard as I can, if she doesn't make it, I'll kill myself (well, not really). Seconds passed to minutes. Minutes passed to hours. I just hugged her in the snow, and hope that we both will survive.

Saturday. 8 PM. Brandon & Lydia.

I woke up and from the looks of it; the blizzard died, I survived, and when I checked Lydia's pulse, she survived too. Although it was dark and I couldn't see anything more than 5 meters in front of me plus the snow was falling quite hard, I lifted Lydia and continued to carry her on my back and kept moving. I was afraid that the blizzard would come back because it seems like the snow kept falling harder and harder. By a couple minutes, I couldn't see 2 feet in front of me. I wondered how are Tigis and Amy doing?

Saturday. 8 PM. Tigis & Amy.

"The blizzard died about an hour ago, but it's pretty cold outside," said Tigis, "I'm curious if they actually made it out."

"OF COURSE THEY DID! IT'S JUST A MEASY LITTLE BLIZZARD RRRIIGGGHHTTT?" said Amy, happily.

"Thanks. That SURE helped getting rid of the blizzard- wait, the blizzard's starting again," said Tigis, "you HAD to insult the weather, mate."

"Who cares? I have a fireplace right here in front of me. I've got the least amount of worries!" said Amy.

"…"

"I want some hot chocolate with marshmallows."

Saturday. 8:30 PM. Brandon & Lydia.

Little icings formed on my eyebrows. I gave up my coat to Lydia so that her temperature wouldn't go down. But now I'm freezing slowly, I feel my heart slow down and my whole body is telling me that the temperature outside is dropping rapidly. If Lydia would just know how much I would give for her…she'll probably refuse my help. I feel like collapsing on the ground and let nature take me but then I saw something that caught my attention. A bright red light shot up into the sky. A flare! Tigis and Amy must have fired that flare to signal me! I regained my strength for a final push, and hurried off towards that direction.

Saturday. 8:31 PM. Tigis & Amy.

"I hope they spotted that flare. It was our only flare, anyway. So if they-." Tigis said, before being interrupted by Amy:

"So they are going to die if they don't see it? We can use this then if they don't see it," she said.

Amy then took out a flashlight.

"We can launch this into the air and then they can see the light.

"…..What grade are you in?"

"10th grade, why?"

"….How DUMB can you be?"

Saturday. 9 PM. Brandon & Lydia.

I just remembered that they just used the only flare we had. And to add it, the flare may attract other things, too. I just hoped they know what they are doing right now. I kept walking where I think the flare was. Even though I said "think", I am 89.99 percent sure. And sure enough, I reached buildings. I don't know where I am or what time it is but I do know that if we don't get out as fast as possible, we might just freeze out here. I open one of the doors and head inside. It was warm nor cold, but better than staying out in the open. When I went to the bathroom, there was a clean tub. I already checked the water if it's running and it is. I turned on the hot water so we can defreeze slowly. I went back to the main room and Lydia regained her conscious.

"Ugh…Where are we?" she said, "Where's Amy?"

"Long story short; you blacked out, Amy went with Tigis, I carried you, Tigis fires flare, and here we are." I commented. Now it was a lot more than this, I know.

"Is this your coat?" she said, holding my coat.

"Yeah, I gave it to you so your heart rate wouldn't drop."

"Oh…Thanks, I guess" she replied, flushed.

Now I am 110 percent sure that Lydia flushed when she said that. I bet you all the money I have in my wallet. I'm not going to say anything though. She'll be mad if I did.

"Oh yeah! I just remembered, the hot water in the tub is ready. Do you want to go first?" I said.

It looks like she was thinking or so because she didn't respond. Then she said:

"You should take the bath first. After all, you did carry me through the snow without your coat, right? Must have been freezing cold out there."

I smiled and just nodded before heading into the bathroom. The room with the door closed was so warm, I felt like jumping in. But a word of advice, don't touch any hot water if you've been exposed to cold weather. You will feel a heat that feels cold but burns. I learned that just now. I jumped out the tub but my foot tripped on the rim resulting in my fall. Fall towards the ground, head first.

Outside the bathroom, Lydia is just sitting on the floor. Smiling at some unspoken thoughts, then she whispered something before deciding to take a rest.

Sunday. 2 AM. Tigis & Amy.

"Get up! It's morning! We've got to go find those two. C'mon, let's go!" Tigis yelled out.

"Ugh…five more minute, mom." Amy replied weakly.

"Wha- Get up! I'm not your mother!" Tigis said before grabbing the pillow and pulling it out. Amy's head went straight to the floor with a bang.

"Oww! What was THAT for? I said 5 more minutes!" she said.

"All I heard was 5 more seconds, now let's go!" Tigis said.

"I'll go out when the world ends."

"Earth to Amy, hello? Wake up! This IS the end of the world or so to speak."

"Fine, Fine! I'll get up. Just give me 60 more seconds."

"Ugghhhh. God, how does your mother stand you?"

"I'm ignoring that."

"I'll go pack my stuff then." Tigis said, then left for his bag.

Sunday. 3 AM. Brandon & Lydia.

I wake up to slightest of sound for the entire night. I couldn't get any sleep. I guess this is what some people call, sleep deprived. I call it, over-protected of Lydia. I got up and got dressed before heading out. Last night, I used my lighter from my bag to create to create a torch and I left it on a nice little clothes hanger which I improvised to hold torches. The snow stopped around midnight. I decide to head outside with my torch. But something stopped me cold. Or rather, some sound. It was people yelling something. More like a group of people yelling something. Then there was glass shattering. Oh crap, what the hell do they want?

Sunday. 3:12 AM. Tigis & Amy.

"Shhhhh. There's someone around the corner…" whispered Tigis.

"Can't we just talk to them like normal people? And can't we just talk like normal people, too?" whispered Amy.

"Remember the psycho that was banging down doors in the hotel yesterday? I don't think anyone is friendly…" whispered Tigis.

"How are you to judge people like that?! Everyone is different!" Amy shouted, "…oops…"

"You have got to be kidding me…They're searching for us. Nice going, you nincompoop", whispered Tigis.

"I swear to god that you will be the death of me…", muttered Tigis.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't we hide?" Amy asked.

"Follow me. If we follow you, you're going to suggest hiding on the middle of the road," Tigis whispered, "we'll hide on the roof. Currently the safest I can think of."

"Hey! I'm not that dumb. I managed to a GPA of 3.00 for 9th for the whole year, you know?" Amy angrily whispered.

"Just be quiet and follow. Sheesh." Tigis said.

Sunday. 3:16 AM. Brandon & Lydia.

I quietly packed our stuff and removed any evidence of our camp. I was about to wake Lydia up but instead I just looked at her. She looks so peaceful when she is sleeping. It makes want to just sleep right next to her. Crap, I thought, those guys are outside and I'm just looking at her. I softly nudged her, and she woke up instantly.

"Good morning. How was your sleep?" she said.

"Terrible. Anyway, we've got to move. There's a group of people that may or may not be looking for us. Come on, everything is packed and ready to go." I said.

"Ok…I guess we should move", she said.

"Alright, let's get on the road", I replied.

The snow started to fall again. And I kept wondering if the snow will ever stop. When I said stop, I mean just stop, not stop then go, stop then go, etc. We both exited the building using the back door. Now I wish I could've grabbed those dynamite sticks. Then that way, when we exit the building, I can throw it in there and cause a diversion. But with this kind of weather, I don't even think I can light the dynamite. Actually I can light a fire inside but not out here. It's probably below 0 out here. Then that reminded me, I have flare sticks in my bag. We can use them to light our way. Then that also reminded me, if I lit the flares, that group will probably see the flare and come and "check" us out. Then that reminded me to remind me that the flares attract people. So if I can light a flare and throw it into a building, the group will go and check the flare. Then that reminded me….oh forget it, you get the idea. After the group checks out the flare, they then know that there are other people around. Oh come on! Where the heck are Tigis and Amy?!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Oh, crap. I grabbed Lydia's hand and motioned her to get behind me. At first, that "seemed" like a good idea. But now, that idea is going to backfire like shit.

"That seems like a hefty bag right there" he said pointing at my bag, "Give it here. I'll help you."

I just stared at him. Who does he think I am? An idiot? I clenched my fist as hard as I can and threw it across his face. The other two guys near him was shocked and one of them was about to strike me with the wooden plank. But the "leader" stopped him. Instead he grabbed the plank and swung it right at me. I managed to dodge the first one but then I stumbled and the plank slammed smack-dab into my chest. I felt like the whole word decides to drop onto me. Before I know it, I collapsed onto the floor and watched helplessly as they took Lydia.

Sunday. Time Unknown. Tigis, Amy & Brandon.

I didn't suddenly get up and screamed her name like in one of those TV shows. I slowly got up and scanned my environment. The moment I was done looking around I jumped out of bed….and kissing the ground. I had bandages around my chest and they felt like hell. I crawled my way towards the door and when I was about to open it, the door swung open at my face.

"What the hell? GOD!" I screamed with agony, "Have you ever heard of knocking before entering?"

"Oh, get up, you big baby. This is my second time saving your sorry ass already." Tigis said, "By the way, where's Lydia?"

I then remembered the event before I knocked out. I have to find her. I have to. Then on the other hand, they'll probably beat the crap out of me. Then on the other hand, if I don't save her, imagine what they would do to her…I need to get stronger. But by then, they would probably done some horrible things to her.

"If you're going after her, then at least take this." Tigis then handed me his gun.

"Remember, always know who you're pointing that at and know who you're shooting. Use it if you have to.

Tigis had been a great friend since all of this had happened. I just wanted to repay him somehow. But my mind is set on saving Lydia and I have to hustle if I were to make it.

"Got it, Tigis. Thanks." I replied.

"Turn on your radio. We then can keep contact with each other. Plus, we are in a police station and have access to all of the traffic cameras."

Honestly, Tigis is pretty awesome. I felt like a soldier going to save the president's daughter and Tigis is my intelligence officer. But don't over think that ideal; you'll probably forget that you're pretty much still a person trying to save a girl, and if you get shot at, you're dead. You aren't going to revive up and do a last-minute save with explosions in the background.

I don on my coat and mask then walked out of my room. The hallway had a cool sensation to them. The hallway was painted white with some black strips going horizontally. I kept walking until I reached an intersection and then followed the sign that says "Front Entrance". When I reached the front entrance I saw Amy; who was sleeping on a sofa near the front door. The front door was tightly barricaded with wooden planks and anything the barricaders could find. I took off the metal bar that was preventing anyone from the outside to enter the building. The weather could've been better but I was used to the temperature already. Since there weren't any more weather forecasts, I think I should do one from time to time: It's a great and freezing day here at Wasteland. With the blizzard striking the wasteland at any time, one should always be prepare. The temperature for today would be a chilly -10 degrees Fahrenheit and at most 0 degree Fahrenheit. It is going to be another great day. And I'm Brandon O'Malley, signing off.

Maybe that was too much but I don't know. I'm the only weatherman left in this place. Well not legit weatherman but at least I know my facts. Anyways, I had a map of this town from the police station and if I remember, I was beaten up at the local general store. When I was about to proceed, Tigis warned me on the radio:

"Brandon? You there? If you are, there are two guys near the local clinic. Be advised, they have weapons. It seems to be just lead pipes. If I see anything else, I'll report it to you."

"Tigis? Brandon here. Received your message loud and clear, over."

"10-4. Tigis, out."

If you don't know what 10-4 means, it basically means that you received the message. From the map, the local clinic is near the middle of the town. And the local bakery is just the right of the town's court. I can't believe I didn't see the court before I was knocked out. And the town's court is near the middle of the town, too. I walked west, going through an alleyway. It was about a 2 minute walk but it felt like an hour. Why? Was the weather so terrible that I can't see two feet in front of me? Nah, it was my chest. The pain was unbearable. I kept collapsing but I got up and walked. And I collapsed again and this time, I was so close to falling down some stairs.

"Ugh. So this is how you move when you're drunk…" I muttered, clutching my chest. The snow was surprisingly falling at a steady rate unlike before. Sometimes, I wondered why am I even doing this. This is suicidal! Well, at my current shape, this is suicide. The moment I got out of the alley, the radio buzzed in my ear:

"Brandon? I recommend you pull out where you are right now. I'm watching you from the traffic cam across the street. To your right, there are the two guys I was telling you about. On your left, there are some dogs eating meat. Bloodhounds. And I don't like the looks of them." I wanted to take a look myself and see for to clarify. But what if I did, and they spotted me?

"Ok, Brandon, follow my orders exactly. I can get you across the street and into the apartment across the street. Got me?

I hesitated to answer. I mean, what if he messes up and I get stuck in one of the worst situations in my life. But what other choices do I have?

"10-4, Tigis. Waiting your word." I shrugged.

"OK…When I say 'GO', you swiftly but quietly make your way to the apartment….."

I don't know if he went to do something, still on the mic, or went to take a crap because it has been 4 minutes now and I am still-

"GO, GO, GO!" Tigis' voice screamed into my ear. That jumped me and I stumbled when trying to get up thankfully I landed on snow. God, I hate when I keep stumbling. It makes look weak and foolish. Nevertheless, I got up as quick as possible and snuck across the street and dove into the apartment. The apartment had green and while tiles across the floor. Some were cracked; others were either in ok condition or missing. The wall had dirt and grime all over it and some wallpaper seems to be torn off.

I looked out into the street; the traffic camera was moving left and right constantly, there were some people talking but it was soft, and there were some dogs who were howling like after a kill. Maybe that IS their kill. I wanted to puke at the thought of it, but I remained silent. I move around the room, trying to find a way out but then the ceiling started to shake and the whole room too. The dogs were making a scene outside. I turned around and inspect what made them panic. Then I saw it. A hole purged into the ground where the traffic camera was before. One of the dog, or I think it was, lied near the crater. The dogs were barking at the center of the crater. I couldn't see it, for if I got up and checked it out, the dogs would spot me and I'll become dinner. I turned around and head for the back exit. The door was half open when I got there, and when I opened it, there was a guy sleeping with a rifle. I slowly approached the rifleman and waved my hand in front of his face. No response. I stood up and smiled at him. And that's when he woke up. "What the -?" mumbled the rifleman. Before he could finish the sentence, I threw my fist right across his face. He fell to the floor with a thud and I was sure this time that he wasn't going to get back up. I took his rifle and moved towards the town's park. And that's when I saw her.


End file.
